The negative effects of foot pain and discomfort can greatly affect people quality of life, and even have negative systemic effects. The discomfort one may experience from the pain in their feet will normally lead to stress and other discomfort in the human body. For example, individuals experiencing arthritis may often experience mental stress in addition to the foot pain associated with the arthritis. Current treatment options are limited, and often involve pharmaceuticals, which can substantial side effects.
Accordingly, there remains a need for new footwear and treatment methods which are capable of reducing pain without the use of pharmaceuticals. This need and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.